Dark Moon Rising
by Melimea
Summary: Gaz is going through a change in her life questioning the moral beliefs, and all things put before her from this planet. She finds that talking to the green alien boy seems to help her and confuse her. Lucky for her he is going through the same thing.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or the original plot. I only own the plot you are about to read.**

* * *

Gaz let out an angry sigh as she dropped her Game Slave 2 on the table. Cursed vampire piggy. They killed her once again. She tapped her fingers on the table. The kitchen was oddly quiet this morning. Dib wasn't talking about Zim yet. He wasn't anywhere nearby, that was a bit bothersome. The clock on the wall signaled that it was ten o' clock on Sunday. He was normal up and preparing to spy on the green 'alien' by now. She looked about her and noticed how eerie it was. She closed the game slave and went to the living room. No sound or screams. She sighed and sat on the couch turning on the TV to see what her dad was up too. She hated how she had to depend on the media to tell her how her father was, yet she also didn't care. He wasn't the fatherly figure in her life; he wasn't really the man in her life. Truth be told that was Dib, though she would never say that to _anyone._

Turning of the TV she sighed. It was boring around here. Dib wasn't in his room; she looked earlier that morning, and nowhere in sight. If she wanted to have any entertainment today she would have to go pay a visit to Zim. If Zim was there, Dib was probably nearby trying to prove him to be an alien. Even if it had been five years, the two hadn't changed; they simply had an understanding about their roles in each others lives.

Zim still wanted to rule the Earth. No longer for the recognition of the tallest, but for his self-gratification; or so it seemed to Gaz. She smirked as she put on her hoodie. She was too lazy to shower so her hair was to be covered up from the world. Plus she hated sunlight. Her sweatpants had a grey hue to them as well. She was never the type to wear bright colors.

Tossing her keys in her pocket she locked the door behind her and took off to the oddly placed building that Zim had come to call home

* * *

Dib was feverously writing down notes in his laptop from the tree across the street from Zim's home. Gir was watering the gnomes and sparks were flying about, yet none of the neighbors noticed this; pity. He closed the laptop and relaxed against the tree. Life was good. Hi Skool was okay. He wasn't as unpopular as he once was. As one gets older people become shallower; he was a rich boy related to the most brilliant mind of their time, and would one day become said man. Girls almost threw themselves at him now. Almost. They still had some dignity about them.

It was his senior year of Hi Skool. He smiled. He and Zim were seniors. Though that held little to no significance to the alien it meant a lot to him. That meant that he would hold more power in his fathers company and people would **listen** to his ideas. Bigfoot would be revealed. He laughed manically; it was only a matter of time. Gir screeched at the noise and ran inside, something about tacos. Dib sighed and rolled his eyes at the robots actions. Even after all this time Zim had made no modifications to the little robot.

Dib dropped to the ground with a loud 'clink' from his boots. His laptop was secured in the bag around his waist and his camera hung at his side, the band around his hand. Zim had been in the house all weekend. Only Gir or Mini-Moose came out, rare but surely they did.

Zim had changed much over the years. He wasn't as tall as most humans, but he was apparently taller then the 'tallest'. He sneered if he ever mentioned them, his respect having been lost when he gained height. They had been extremely happy when he said he was to stay on earth until its annihilation. Until then, none of the other Irkens would know that he had become the tallest of the tallest. Dib remembered Zim going to skool that day with an angry sneer at anyone that looked at him. Gaz had even gotten out of his path when he walked by.

Dib stretched and listened to his back pop. He yawned and then rubbed his eyes, the camera banging against his face a few times. He still was as awkward as ever.

He had left that morning around six, wanting to see if maybe Zim came out that day. He was wrong, Zim was still inside. He wanted to ask Gir but the robot just ran away the first time. He contemplated going home and getting some food when he noticed Gaz walking this way. He swiftly hid behind the white fence in the neighbor's yard and watched his sister walk up to the steps. The gnomes simply watched her but never fired. They never did. He didn't understand that.

Gaz grumbled terrible things under her breath as she knocked. Gir opened it up in two seconds, a taco in his hand. Gaz opened on eye a little and glared at the robot. His red eyes turned blue as he looked up at her. She was taller. Not to tall though. Still a good head or two shorter then Zim and Dib. "Where is Dib." She ground out eventually, a hand fisted and shacking at her side; she couldn't stand the stupid robot sometimes.

Now was a moment when that hate was apparent; it simply blinked at her. "Taco?" Gir finally offered holding the taco to her nose. Gaz snatched it and bit into it angrily, before dropping it back on Gir's head. The robot ran into the room screaming before bursting into a fit of laughter; shortly after Gaz followed him in. The home hadn't changed much since her last visit. She tapped her fingers on her elbow, her arms now crossed, and sneered at the robot as it sat before her and stared. "Where is Dib?" She was growing impatient.

The robot's smile grew as it looked around. "Dance with me and I'll tell you!" Gaz growled, where had she heard that before?

"No." Gir just stared at her. "Come on!" Again, empty eyes and a huge smile. Her eyes opened a bit to actually be seen as a glare and she stormed past him. The kitchen was empty, so she walked to the toilet and stood on it. "How does this work?"

Gir, forgetting the dance, told her to lift the lid and jump in. Gaz, with a disgusted look on her face did so.

* * *

Dib was amazed; the robot had just let her in?! He shot after her only to have her slam the door shut behind her and onto his face; not knowing he was behind her. The gnomes stared at him for a moment before returning to looking forward. Dib sat with his head against the door listening to Gaz and Gir talk. "Dance?" He mumbled. Shaking his head he tried to doorknob. It opened, to his amazement. He was in just in time to watch Gaz flush herself down to the labs.

* * *

**So I have yet to bring Zim into the series; he will soon enough, they are going to his lab after all. **

**I am a huge Gaz fan, so of course this is going to mostly center on her, fools. And I don't really know too much about Invader Zim…well…I am an obsessed fanatic that is watching the show this very second but that doesn't mean I know a lot. So, when I mess up feel free to talk to me about it.**

**Reviews are appreciated. Update will be within the coming week. And yes, I know this is a bit short but deal with it for a while.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**For clarity I will fill out age forms for you, I know that they probably won't make sense if you knew their actual ages in the series but this is my story…**

**Zim: 18 Earth Years**

**Dib: 18**

**Gaz: 16**

**I'll add more as need be, but I think this handles all the main people.  
**

* * *

Zim grumbled to himself as he was working on his PAK. The timer next to him said he only had about four more minutes before he would desperately need to put it back on; for they only lasted 10 minutes without it. Mumbling to himself about how his spine was already hurting he closed the lid and put the tools to the side. He picked it up and moved it behind his back and waited for the cords to re-attach. With a loud snapping sound he sighed in relief at the PAK on his spine once again. He was tired of these things. Mediocre lifestyles that the humans had, the same thing day in and day out. He wanted destruction! He was programmed to destroy! And damn it he had nothing to destroy; all cutesy to that Dib monkey! He mumbled a curse word in Irken shortly followed by the English word for it. He looked up to the computer and read the charts on it. He levels had enhanced. Two years ago he had introduced a steroid into his system and he gained three feet. Irkens did not grow naturally; they either were programmed that way or introduced to something that would make them that way. Only the ones who would be tallest could be naturally tall. 

His hand moved up and scratched his antenna for a moment in thought. He had stopped using them one year ago and yet he had gained another few inches. It was odd, but he wasn't going to complain. He no longer would call those idiots on Irk 'My tallest' ever again. And they could never call him simply Zim. Yet when they first learned of his height their respect for him grew, and his disregard towards them did as well. As long as he stayed off of Irk they had no worries. And he had no intention of going back to that planet.

Skoodge had recently been re-assigned to help Zim out on Earth. That was a good month ago, so Zim didn't expect his arrival for another five or so months. He was actually pleased with that news, to have a companion who was somewhat smarter then Gir was pleasant. And he wanted to have a decent conversation with someone. Skoodge had sent a message to him days ago when he first left; the poor fool was alone, his Sir unit being filled with knowledge of Earth at the time, and poor Skoodge had nothing to do but sleep and snack. Zim was also puzzled by one last thing; Skoodge had lived without his PAK for two years. He didn't understand how but planned on finding a way were he would one day be able to do this also.

Zim would admit, Skoodge was an amazing invader. The first to claim a planet for Irk, yet got no recognition; his loyalty was still with the tallest. He was a patient and loyal type. Yet the tallest hated him for his height. Maybe being on Earth this long was what was making Zim think this way. On Irk they regularly had transitions about how superior the tallest were and how they knew all and to not question them **ever.**

Zim sighed, his PAK was still defective. He had been told this many times now, but he knew it was true now. His memories, his **feelings.** He had feelings now! His angry grew; he had apparently softened since his first arrival. All because of the stupid 'Horrible Painful Overload Day I and II' thing. He snorted. Was it his fault that as a young one he caused blackouts for up to five years? Rolling his eyes he turned his body to look back at the screen. "Curses, I need snacks." He coughed into his hand and turned to go to the kitchen to find some muffins or some carbohydrates when he ran into the girl of death; Gaz Membrane.

* * *

Dib muttered to himself as he sat and waited. He wasn't stupid enough to follow his sister so closely; she might eat him or something for that. So he sat on the couch with Gir and watched the 'Angry Money show'. The robot had tendencies to burst into laughter every twenty seconds, even if it wasn't that funny. He looked at his watch; it had only been about four minutes. "Gir?" 

"Hmm?" it asked looking at him with a wide grin.

"What is Zim up to?"

"My master is working on his PAK." Gir said before changing the channel.

"What?"

"huh?" Obviously Dib wasn't going to get anything else out of him.

Dib got up and headed to the toilet only to see Gaz come up a few moments later. She looked as if something was wrong, which is a hard thing to tell. "Gaz?" She put a hand out to him signaling him to not speak as she walked through the living room, and out the door. Dib watched her go, his eyebrows up close to his hairline. He suddenly ducked to the other side of the wall in the living room as he heard Zim raising up from the labs.

"That was different." Zim mumbled as he opened the fridge and pulled out a muffin.

"Muffin!" Gir screamed as he lunged at his master. Zim made no comment as he simply stood, dusted his outfit and then got another muffin; Gir having put the muffin in his head storage. "Master?"

"What is it now Gir?" Gir stared at him for a full minute as Zim ate the muffin.

"What Gir?" Zim was becoming aggravated.

"We got a guest!" Gir screeched. Dib paled, his hand just now on the doorknob.

Zim arched an invisible brow and looked into the other room. Dib looked as if he would either run or attack. Zim rolled his eyes and turned away. "What do you want Earth-Monkey?" He asked taking another bite of his muffin.

Dib stood silently for a moment, shock surging through his system. "What did you do to Gaz?" he asked accusingly.

"I did nothing to your sister." Zim mumbled before swallowing. "She simply saw things she need not see."

Dib glared now. Zim just looked back calmly. "What is wrong with you Zim?"

"Nonsense, nothing is wrong." Then for extra measures. "I just have discovered the ultimate way to destroy the Earth!" His voice rising as he went. Dib arched an eyebrow.

"And what is that Zim?" Dib knew Zim had become somewhat more intelligent over the years, but he wanted to know if he would spill it. Zim smirked and tossed the muffin cup at Gir. "You won't tell me will you?" Zim shook his head. "Fine! I will find out what you are up to Zim, and when I do you will be in deep trouble!" With that he opened the door and left, jacket bellowing after him.

Zim watched him go. "What an odd day it has been Gir." He mumbled taking a seat at the table, Gir sitting opposite to him.

"Master?" the robot eventually spoke.

Zim snapped out of his thoughts and looked up at Gir. "What do you need Gir?"

"Mini-Moose needs a bath!" And with that the robot ran off to find the Moose, slipping into his 'dog suit' before leaving to the outside world. Zim sat his head on the table and thought for a long moment about what Gaz had seen.

She had seen his memories flashing on the screen as he was going over his PAK. She had seen some things he did. Was doing. She now knew why he wasn't trying to dominate the planet at the present time, he was _thinking_ of other things. Even she looked as if she would be sick at some of them, if not most. He groaned and rubbed his red eyes with his clawed hand. Sitting up he pushed the chair in and decided he needed a bit of fresh human air. He grabbed the fake eyes and put them on then put on the hair piece. The eyes, still blue, yet the hair had grown into a more suiting thing. It was longer and covered the back of his head, a small ponytail at the bottom.

The girls at Skool seemed to like it. He didn't know why. Dib once mentioned something about sex appeal, but Zim snorted and walked away; to look up this sex thing.

He still shuttered at what he had seen when looking that up in the directory. Shaking his head he grabbed a trench coat that resembled Dibs and stormed out of the house. Gir, sitting in the yard, had the hose on Mini-Moose as the moose squeaked in acknowledgement to the master. Zim waved and told them he would return eventually, probably before the next day. It was only around eleven at the time anyway.

Zim had recently gotten a job at the Membrane plant as a Janitor. He wanted to be close to the most brilliant mind of their time, and though he didn't often see the Professor, when he did he learned of things. The Professor still refereed to Zim as the foreign child, but he acknowledged that Zim was, as a fact, smarter then most of his scientist there. So Zim got promoted. Dib still screamed angrily at that fact sometimes when Zim mentioned it in class. People knew, and they asked.

Zim had helped with the new and improved 'Super Duper Toast' Copyrighted to Membrane Crop.. With a wicked smile he walked in that direction. He had money now. That was all he really needed anymore. Money to sustain himself. Scratching the wig he turned a corner to the busier part of town. He knew this town better then Irk itself now. Though Irk was also twenty hundred times bigger then this town. Zim eventually stopped and sat at a bench and thought about what he was going to do about Gaz. He leaned back his hands on the back of the bench, slouching. "God, I am becoming more Earthly now." He even referred to this supposed God all the Earth-Monkeys spoke of. He didn't understand this dedication, but yet again, it reminded him of the Irks and their Control brain or their Tallest.

'I'm off topic,' he told himself with a scowl. She had seen some experiments, she had seen some…test he did. He wanted to understand Human emotions and reproduction. The reproduction thing was what probably scared her. What if she told people? He wasn't afraid of Dib talking, but Gaz? People feared her, they would believe her if she beat the knowledge into them. He put a hand on his forehead and mumbled some Irken; people walking by looked at him confused.

He had wanted to see this 'sex' thing. So he sought it out. And yes, he found it addicting to see. His eyes shut tightly. One girl had even called him a pervert after a while. He didn't only find videos, he found actual people. Some body parts made him blanch. Irkens didn't 'reproduce' anymore really. There were too many males for that so they began to rely on technology for more Irkens to come into existence. Few could, if any. He recently found out that he could. Hence the defective PAK thing; it confused the people around him. He felt emotions because of these things. And Zim soon learned that he yearned for things. A female companion was one of them sometimes.

Looking up at the sky he noticed a cloud or two gathering. "Thunderheads." He mumbled remember what a science teacher taught them in the elementary skool. He stood swiftly and grabbed a newspaper from the can near the bench just in case he needed the protection, small as it was.

* * *

Gaz was sick. Zim saw things like _that!?_ She found the idea of him and _that _to make her feel like throwing up. Could he even to _that?!_ She rubbed her eyes again and looked down at the spaghetti on her plate. It was around five and Dib had taken it upon himself to cook her a delicious meal. It reminded her of brains. She stabbed at the spaghetti and ate swiftly, before Dib asked her again what she saw. She didn't wish to talk about it. Yet she groaned as he brought it up once again. 

"I told you Dib, nothing that concerns **you.**" She mumbled to him eating a meatball and sipping her milk. Dib rolled his eyes and smoothed down his hair, which was growing to be almost as long as their fathers, and drank some too.

"He said he had thought of a new way to take over Earth." Gaz chocked on her drink, images in her mind again. 'Hope it isn't how I think it may be.' Dib got up to get her a napkin. She took in, no thank you, and whipped her face. "Do you know anything about this Gaz?"

She shook her head repeatedly before pushing her chair back and leaving the room. Dib didn't follow her, thankfully. She strode up to her room and slammed the door behind her.

Dib hated when she did this. Maybe their dad would be able to help. He sighed and finished eating.

Gaz had opened up her laptop and was typing as fast as she could, trying to get all her thoughts out. She kept a diary on her computer, not public, just on the hard drive. She sighed as she finished and put her head on the desk. She felt odd, no longer sick just curious. What made Zim look at things like that, and for all she knew; partake in such activities, if in fact he could.

She rubbed her eyes and removed her hoodie. She tossed it into the clothing basket and fished out her night shirt. Her tan jogging pants already on she stretched and wondered if she wished to go run in this downpour. She looked out her window and let a rare smile show. She loved the rain, if only for her mother. She traced the necklace on her neck. She bought the thing the day before her mother's death, so it was symbolic. Reaching over she opened her window and sat on the edge, wondering if she jumped would she break any bones. She rolled her eyes and dropped down, her long purple hair following suit. It had at least gotten down to her waist by now. It needed cut. She landed in a bush as ungracefully as possible. She wasn't always this graceless, but she lost her perfectionist skills when she hit puberty.

She looked up at her window and smiled; the smell off wet dog would fill her room with the window open and the rain hitting the carpet. Rain hit her face and she enjoyed it. She _loved _the rain. Everything else, next to video games, she hated. She ran a hand through her hair and took off down the street. She might run into something fun as she ran. Dib wouldn't mind, he knew she did this. As long as the Professor didn't return and find his daughter missing she was good. She had taken to calling him Professor the past few years, the respect gone with the title.

She had a goal in mind as to where she was running, A coffee shop down a few blocks; a haven of hers. She had worked their early on before the manager fired her for scaring customers away with her permanent scowl. She almost hissed at the memory. That was good money too! How dare they fire her because of her personality!

She stopped a good block away from her home when she saw Zim. Her body froze as a few images flashed into her mind. He didn't seem to notice her, and was running to find shelter under trees and such. What was he doing on this side of town? He lived at least four or five blocks from here in the opposite direction. She soon took note of the bubbling skin and cries he made every time he left for cover.

He couldn't go home, he had to find shelter closer or he would be hurt badly. She almost took pity on him until she remembered who she was and who he was. She turned to go to the shop when a better idea emerged in her mind. She decided to follow Zim.

* * *

**So...what do you think? I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing this.**

**Reviews are appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

Ms. Bitters once told her that she was a blessed child with the most admirable personality. She had quickly become the teacher's favorite because of her outlook on life that none of the other students had. She would constantly write essays talking of how humanity would someday eat itself up and suffer a most terrible fate with 'Doom, doom, doooom.' She loved that essay. She got an A+. Now Gaz was sure that she wanted to be long gone when that happened. She had to admit, her heart was softer then it once saw, she did care what people thought of her, and she did care about certain people. Over the years that had become Dib, Zim, and sometimes Gir; if he wasn't annoying her. Or, for that matter, if any of them didn't annoy her.

At this time Zim wasn't annoying her, so she was a little worried. If he was to die, Dib would return to never leaving her alone. And truth be told, she ate with Zim at skool; though they ate outside, while Dib ate with all the 'rich kids' in the lunch room. They didn't like her; and they told Dib this.

So, she had a soft spot for Zim; they didn't really talk at lunch, just sat together. That was their special relationship. She watched as he tripped under a tree and curled into a ball. She slowly made her way across the street, not paying attention as a car swerved behind her causing her to become drenched. Zim opened one blood red eye, his contact having popped out on the ground near him. She squatted down next to him and moved her bangs out of her eyes to see him better. He looked terrified to see her. The man who would one day rule them was afraid of her?! Wait, _man?!_

That was the wrong term on _so_ many levels.

She looked about her and sighed. She was drenched, if she got any more so she was sure her night shirt would be see through. She tugged on his trench coat and realized that he had way too little resistance as it slid of his arms. She moved it over his body, covering all but his legs and a hand that stuck out. She tucked in the few appendages and sad down before him looking up into the rain. The least she could do was wait until it stopped, if it got worse she would have no choice but to rush him to her home.

Lucky for them both the tree was thick and had plenty of protection. After a while she heard him groan and moved to where he could look at her. "After what you saw you help Zim?" he mumbled. Gaz snorted and leaned back on her hands.

"Everyone has a dirty little secret Zim." She said quietly watching a leaf fall from the force of a stray drop. He looked a bit confused, the top of the coat slipping down as he clutched it to his shivering body. She looked at him briefly before she smirked. "Yes, I have many secrets too." She didn't say more, and Zim didn't ask more. He rubbed the edge of his coat with his fingers nervously. He hated this weather, but he watched as she looked ecstatic to be in it. Or at least as ecstatic as Gaz Membrane could be. She moved her hand to her hair and tugged at a stray hair; he was confused but let his gaze drift back to the rain. He could understand what a wonderful thing rain could be, if only it didn't burn him so. Just like the meats.

"Zim?"

"Eh?" He replied harshly.

"Why did you look at those things?" The Irken felt a shade of red tint his cheeks. When she looked back at him over her shoulder he looked up at the tree.

"I like to know things." He didn't explain much, but she understood what he meant. "Dib once told me I had sex appeal or something like that, and even after all my research I don't understand it." Gaz let out a rather unladylike snort; not to say she was ladylike to begin with. "What?"

"Nothing." She sat up her arms wrapping around her legs as she watched the rain. It seemed to be letting up. "You may be able to go home soon. It looks as if the rain is stopping." She almost sounded sad.

"You like this cursed thing?"

Gaz turned on him; her eyes open as she glared. Zim was taken aback. She had nice eyes! Amber with some brown in them, yet they were scary as well. "Rain is not a 'cursed thing'!" She scolded. "I personally admire this thing." She slowly regained her normal look and sat, though her eyes where open to see him.

"Admire something that can kill me?" he looked angry. She rolled her eyes. "Why do you like this thing?"

"A-it is not a thing! B-It reminds me of happier times."

"You mean before Zim came to this planet." He was starting to act like he did when they were younger.

"No, before my mom left this planet." She mentally slapped herself. How dare she tell _him_ this? It was none of his concern, and by the look on his face he knew it. She let out a growl when his smirk grew and he sat up.

"Your mother is an alien?" Gaz stopped her growl at that.

"No…"

"You said she left this planet…"

"Zim you idiot! I meant she went to Heaven."

"Heaven?" Gaz stared at him with a blank expression, her eyes fully open in shock. Zim looked just as confused. "Wait, the Heaven that goes along with this 'God' figure your race obsesses about?" Gaz looked away into the light rain now. Why did she start this? Maybe if she held off long enough she could get away. He didn't need her here anymore anyway. The rain was almost done. She didn't like to talk religion. Simply because she didn't understand it. She knew Dib was atheist and that Membrane was as well, but as for herself she didn't know. For a large portion of her teen life she knew she didn't think that way, but as she grew she became curious. Unlike Dib she wanted to believe that there was a God.

Zim stared blankly at her as, for the first time since he knew her, emotions flashed across her face. "Girl?" He asked, snapping his thumb and forefinger together. She looked startled at first. "How do _you _feel about this God?" She made no move to answer, or to run away as she wished to.

"That is a hard thing to talk about Zim." She said simply, hoping it was sufficient for now. "Don't they have something like this on your planet?" She watched as he cleaned a contact and put it on his eye.

"The control brain was the closest thing to my understanding. I don't know the origins of your God or our Brain, and they both are supposedly the answer to all." He said no more as he mirrored her pose, arms on his knees. "This is one thing I cannot understand about your people. You talk of this God, but in different ways, about this son of his, about these after life things. About being bathed in this 'holy' water to be saved? It makes no sense to Zim."

"Welcome to the club." Gaz rested her head on her arms and stared at him. It was rather unnerving really. For him. This girl had looked like she was going to throw up hours ago in his lab when she saw what he was looking at, but now she seemed to confide in him, or was it him in her?

"Gaz?" She blinked in acknowledgement. "Dib said there was no such thing."

"Don't listen to him; come up with your own conclusion." Zim nodded before resting his head on his arms like her. Gaz was the last person he imagined to be 'religious' as Dib put it. "The rain has almost stopped. You think you can get home okay?" She knew the answer but waited anyway.

"I'll see you at Skool." He mumbled waving his hand in a dismissive manor. He had a lot to think about. Gaz nodded and took was about to take of when the coat hit her back and slid to the ground, turning she bent over and picked it up looking at Zim, puzzled. "I can see through your shirt," he didn't look at her. "You may not want more to see you that way. I'll be fine as soon as this 'blessing' stops." Gaz quickly put it on pulling it together in the front. So this entire time he could see her bra?! She ran off quickly, embarrassment wasn't what she felt, anger was more like it.

* * *

The next morning Gaz woke up with an awful cough and sneeze. She had been out that night in only a tank top like night shirt and jogging pants. She didn't dry off either before bed, she arrived at home and went to bed before the Professor got home, if he got home. From the look of the house he did not. Dib didn't bother her anymore, seeing the concentrated look on her face when she entered.

He did take note, however, on the trench coat she wore.

Gaz and Dib walked slowly down the road to skool, neither really wishing to drive on the damp day. It wasn't raining like last night but it was foggy and a bit of a spray hit them. "I wonder how Zim will do in this weather?" he mumbled looking at Gaz for a reaction. Her shoulders rose and fell as they walked. Her black backpack, skull on it and all, was slung on one shoulder, the coat safely inside with her books. Dib looked to the road as a car passed. He had a messenger bag on one side, crammed full with more electronics then skool stuff. "Did you get sick from the rain?"

"No." she mumbled, though it sounded as if her head was full. He shook his head in disapproval.

"Was it worth it?" he finally spoke, the skool in view.

She didn't answer that one. He rolled his eyes and waved to her good-bye as he spotted his friends waiting on him. Gaz hated his friends. They didn't like her either. She watched as her brother was welcomed by smiling faces and laughter. She knew he deserved it for all the ridicule many of them had given him in the elementary skool.

Hi Skool. She hated it.

* * *

Zim was looking into his locker, his eyes seemed unfocused. When he noticed two heavy black boots next to his body he looked up from his position on the floor; curses upon having a bottom locker. Gaz held out his coat awkwardly, her fisted glove hand waiting for him to take it. Zim took it and tossed it over his arm as he waited for her to do anything. She simply stood there. He knew he wouldn't get a thank you or anything from her, but he hated when she did this. "I see you made it home okay." He told her as he closed his locker with his foot. She nodded and said the same to him. He let a small smirk spread on his face. She was either embarrassed or scared. And he knew she didn't get scared.

"I'm not a pervert you know." He eventually said as she scratched her elbow. She opened her eyes to look at him for a long moment. She was looking down her nose up at him, it was a bit odd.

"Did I say you were?" She finally said before spinning around and heading down the hall to her Biology class. Zim was confused by this human. Most were very open about anything and sometimes confided in people they barely knew, which is what he blamed last night on. Yet she completely eluded him. He glared in her direction before spinning and walking away to his class, no longer with the Irken march.

* * *

Dib had watched from down the hall the exchange. Zita noticed this and followed his stare. She turned back to him and smiled. "Looks like Gaz likes has a crush on the 'alien'." Even though she liked him she still brought up his behavior.

"Looks that way doesn't it?" he said finally turning his gaze to her as the two separated down the hall. Zita smiled brightly at him and punched his shoulder.

"It may be good for her."

"He isn't good for anyone." Dib said before he waved good-bye to her and ran up to catch Zim. They both had Calculus next and it wouldn't seem to out of the ordinary. "Did you do something to Gaz?" He asked as he came up next to Zim. The alien seemed to jump and then looked at his rival confused. Dib's eyes landed on the coat on Zim's arm. His eyes narrowed as he connected the dots to last night. "What did you do?"

"I haven't the faintest idea as to what you are insinuating." The alien replied before entering the classroom. Dib watched as Zim sat by the window, all chairs near him empty. Dib glanced around the room and went to take his seat in the middle of the class.

Gaz, down the hall, was glaring at her teacher. Biology was her _least _favorite class; only because of this happy teacher. The woman had been pregnant earlier last year and had returned shortly afterwards, leaving her husband at home to care for the child. The woman had photos all over the room and would constantly speak of the child like an idol. Gaz turned the page of her novel and waited for the blasted bell to ring. She just wanted this day to end already. She had been acting weird around Zim. She didn't like it. She was _way _too soft around him. Yet, when near him, she couldn't help it.

Was this pity? He didn't have friends, and he always sat alone in class. He didn't speak much, and he rarely ate. She drummed her fingers along the desk and turned another page. She was hopping the main character would fall into a hole and die soon.

A somewhat chubby hand hit her desk and pulled her book away from her. She looked up sharply at the person to ruin her reading. Her stomach tightened in anger as who it was.

Iggins.

She felt like punching him then and there. The boy had not changed, he still believed he was the master of all reality and gaming. She still wasn't over the whole Game Slave 2 thing either. Neither was he apparently, for he constantly tried to bully her. _Why didn't he die in that elevator crash?! _She hissed to herself before grabbing the book back.

"How are you today Gazzy?" he asked her. Gaz's eye twitched.

"Sit down Iggins." She murmured almost begging the bell to ring, she didn't like when he spoke to her.

"Make me." He rested his head on his fist as he stared at her across the table. Gaz narrowed both eyes, one still twitching.

"You do not want to suffer my wrath again Iggins." He didn't look phased.

"That was just a stroke of luck on your part Gazzy." The bell rang. _Thank God._ She thought to herself as he moved across the room to sit with his friends. Her lab partner was missing again today, as he was almost every other day. He skipped too much. There was no way he was passing this class, so after the first quarter he stopped showing up. The teacher made no move to get Gaz a new partner.

* * *

Gaz plopped down against a wall, book at side and a sandwich in hand. She was going to actually eat today. Her stomach had been screaming at her to eat since last night when she abandoned her dinner in frustration with Dib. She looked about and noticed Zim was no where in sight. She shrugged and bit into her sandwich. When a shadow loomed over her she assumed it was Zim and made no acknowledgement. "Gazzy." The voice drew out the lovely nickname. Gaz stiffened.

"Iggins." She stated, still not looking at him. He made her so angry, but mostly uncomfortable.

"What you eatin'?" he asked with a smirk. Gaz finally looked up at him but the sun was in his favor and was directly besides his head. She couldn't look at him without burning her eyes. No one else did this to her. She couldn't defend herself. Or maybe it was because no one ever did for her so she stopped.

"My lunch."

"You mean my lunch." He snatched the sandwich, no resistance, and walked off. Gaz felt tears sting her eyes. When had she become such a wimp!? A few moments later the shadow re-appeared and she felt hot anger. She punched the leg. But the yelp of pain wasn't Iggins. Zim clutched his leg, his teeth clinched together in pain. He glared at her before he sat down, a bit of distance between them, more then usual.

"I thought you were someone else." That was his apology. He made no motion to say he understood, he simply pulled out a muffin. After he finished half of it he handed it to her. "No."

"Take it girl." He hissed moving a bit closer. He had seen the exchange between her and the Iggins boy. That boy was rather bothersome. She was the only human he had a soft spot, if you could call it that. She grumbled but took the offered muffin. "Why don't you stand up for yourself anymore?" he asked her finally.

"Why stand up anymore? It won't stop it from happening. If it gets bad enough I will stand up, but the little stuff…I just don't care anymore." She tossed the muffin cup into a nearby trash can. She looked up at him. "You never did when you were younger."

"I had no actual thoughts when I was younger. I didn't think ahead to what it could do. What will happen next year when your Dib-Monkey is gone and people won't keep distance? He won't be around to scare them off."

She remembered what it was life before that, when she defended him. "You don't understand Zim." She said frankly.

"Make me understand then." He said watching as a teacher walked by, sending him an odd look.

"I don't care anymore."

"You don't care that they bully you?"

"I guess so." She gave her answer that meant end of conversation. Zim rested his head against the wall.

"Dib thinks I am up to something. That I did something to you." He just felt like talking now. "You _have _been acting differently around me and everyone really. Why is that?"

She slowly noticed his lack of referring to himself in the third person. "I don't know." She picked up her book and hoped that he would drop it.

He did. "Whatever," he mumbled finally pulling out another muffin out of nowhere.

* * *

**I know it is extremely OOC for Gaz like this, but it contributes to the plot and you will understand later on. **

**R&R  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the love.**

**As to Iggins, it is something that you will understand over time. Just make your own guesses until you know for a fact. **

-

-

-

Dib mumbled to himself as he walked across the carpet. It was about five in the morning, three weeks after the odd exchange that happened between Zim and Gaz. He had decided that it was nothing to worry over and moved on with life. As he poured a cup of coffee he wondered briefly if the Professor had been home. He guessed now once again by the look of the dust collecting on the house lab door. He sat at the table and stared down at the newspaper he had picked up outside before arriving in the kitchen. Gaz wouldn't wake for another hour or so; so he had plenty of time to be alone. He had recently heard from Zita that Gaz was being bullied. At first he had issues believing this. He did recall when she once was the one to stand up for him, so why the sudden change? The sad thing was that is was from the Iggins boy.

He sipped his coffee; he wasn't going to do anything unless he actually saw it happen. Though, this had apparently been happening for years, he didn't want to act without knowing. Turning to the stock page he checked his fathers company and sighed. Up four points. In the history of the company they had never gone down any points.

He downed the last of his coffee and leaned back in his chair until it hit the wall, his legs on the table to stop him from tipping it over. Time to think about the Zim problem. Well, it wasn't really much of a problem. The tall alien loomed over him now, yet didn't to anything but empty threats. The Gir robot had showed up at his house the other day dancing and saying he was bored, then pulling a purple flying moose out of his head. Gaz and simply taken the moose to her room and Gir followed. He wasn't sure if they had left yet.

Zim wasn't taking care of his robot and moose. Dib was bothered by that a bit. Zim always took pride in his possessions and took immense care of them. He must be deep into something. He sat up suddenly. Gir mentioned a date. Zim had a date! _Zim _had a **date!** He swallowed.

-

-

-

Gaz slept peacefully with a moose in one hand and a robot at the end of the bed. It took a lot to make her fall asleep, but since these two showed up she fell asleep much better. The clock next to her finally buzzed on at six-thirty. She sat up and turned it off, putting the moose by the robot with its thumb in its mouth. She pulled herself out of her bed and rubbed her eyes before stumbling into the shower room.

After her nice warm shower she moved into her room, throwing on her black shirt with a random white stripe through the middle and black pants with heavy boots. She didn't wear make-up, so other then brushing her long hair she was done. She ran the brush through her hair a few times before leaving the room; making sure to make her bed first. Dib's room was open so she knew he was up, but when she didn't find him downstairs she was confused. After making her a bowl of cereal she fond the floating screen of the Professor enter the room.

"Daughter of mine!" it bellowed. Gaz waved a hand generally in his direction. It was a recording; it was waiting for specific words to proceed.

"Morning," she said. The screen flew out of the room, maybe looking for Dib if it hadn't found him earlier. Gaz finished up quickly and grabbed her bowl, put it in the sink and rushed upstairs. She got her bag and was about to leave when she stopped to look at Gir. She moved to him and picked up mini-moose, she pressed the right part of his face and his head opened. She put the moose in his head and then stuffed him in her bag. She may as well return him right?

-

-

-

Zim felt like banging his head on an iron that was on high. He had one of those 'dates' last night. Not his brightest idea. The girl seemed to be expecting something from him, he had no idea what. During dinner he would talk about himself; didn't girls like that? When he walked her home she just stood there for a long while; again, he had no idea what he was supposed to do, so he just stood there; and blinked. She eventually made this growling noise and went inside. He may need to talk to the Dib boy about that.

He scratched his chin a bit looking into his locker; as he did every day before class. Dib was the definition of a friend. Well, as much as Zim and he would be. They didn't like each other; yet they no longer hated each other. Zim didn't want his death and Dib had realized that Zim wasn't too much of a threat. Zim sighed and shut his locker deliberately. After standing there a few more moments he looked up just in time to catch Gaz stopping in front of his locker. She pulled her backpack to her front and ruffled through it looking for something. He tilted his head to the side waiting patiently.

Gaz made a noise of triumph as she pulled out a sleeping Gir. She held Gir before Zim and stated how he had been at her home for the past few days. Zim looked confused at the robot, "That is where you went." He said taking Gir and bending down to re-open his locker.

"How was the date?" she asked as he put Gir in the locker. He looked up at her quickly, "Gir told me about it." Zim nodded and shut the locker quietly as to not wake Gir, though the fact that it was sleeping through a passing period was astonishing.

"I don't really know," he scratched his head. "She seemed angry with me by the end of the night. I did what people told me and was myself." He sighed again and looked down. He was indeed becoming more Earthly, or for that matter, American.

Gaz snorted and shook her head at that. "You of all people shouldn't be yourself when dating others."

"What?"

"People don't know you as well as Dib and I. They only see you in class, when you try to prove how smart; or in other cases stupid, you are. When dating you need to talk equally. Did she get a word in? Did you ask what she liked? Didn't like? That sort of stuff."

"You don't mind it though."

"You aren't dating me Zim, and I have known you for _years._ Besides, I hate that stuff; most girls aren't like me."

"I could along better with them if they were." He sighed and walked off to class leaving a confused Gaz behind him.

She sighed. In those porn movies didn't they have dating scenes? She snorted. Nasty movies. How could he watch them? She understood confusion and all but still. Zim of all people should see how wrong it was.

She shifted her backpack onto her back again and walked to her class. Iggins was probably waiting.

She walked into the class with dread, but it was short lived. Iggins was nowhere in sight, well not in her direct area. He was sitting at his desk, looked up at her as she came in but continued as if it didn't matter. She moved to her seat and found a slight amusement that her partner was in fact here today. He nodded at her and put his head back down to 'sleep'. She knew he wouldn't sleep; he just did that so they would leave him alone. The teacher sighed in their direction and ran a hand through her hair.

The class bell rang a few moments later.

-

-

-

Dib was proud of himself. He knew one thing about taking care of his sister. She had Biology with Iggins; he also knew Iggins hated the boy she sat by. He bothered Iggins. So he decided to pay the boy 20 dollars to show up to class; not skool, just the class. Though he learned that Iggins would go after her out of class, he couldn't take care of her always now could he? He just wanted to get her started; get her started in taking care of herself again.

Pulling out his notebook he went over the notes he had taken on Zim over the weekend. He had an out period at the time and was typing away in the library. Lunch was after this class so he should at least work on some things now before other people freaked out. Zita said she might go find him later to talk during this class; he had a feeling she would be putting on more make-up in the bathroom.

He scrolled down a bit to right before Zim stopped plotting. That was a good month or so ago. He arched an eyebrow at that. Two weeks ago; what happened two weeks ago? He put his head on his fisted hand and thought while looking at the blinking screen. He sighed and decided to look back a few weeks.

_Zim started trying this new cologne. _

_Zim is still talking to Gaz too much._

_Zim asked me why girls gave him odd looks._

_Zim asked about sports and the point behind them._

_Zim wasn't at school. _

Dib stopped for a bit, he couldn't connect the dots. What had stopped Zim from planning world domination? Dib shut the laptop and put it back in his bag. _Think, think, think. _He was interrupted a few moments later from Zita sitting in front of him with a girlish laugh. Her purple hair tied back in a black rubber band; she looked to young to be seventeen. She noticed the look on his face and frowned. "What's wrong Dib?" she asked mimicking his hand on fist. He sighed.

"Something is wrong with Zim, but I can't figure out what it is."

"Why do you care?"

"Because the world-" Stopping himself at the odd look he changed the story, "he is my friend, I want to know what is wrong with him." She nodded and asked how long something has been wrong.

"Two weeks?" she replied.

"Uh-huh." He blew at his long bangs and looked at her.

"Didn't he eat with us a few times that week? He was always asking you something…"

Dib looked up sharply. "I think I know what happened."

-

-

-

Gaz sat against the wall playing her Game Slave 2; a dark grin on her face. She almost had it beaten. _Almost there, _she thought to herself. Without her notice a shadow hovered over her. She gasped angrily when the shadow snatched her GS2 away. She looked up sharply ready to kill when her eyes met _his._

Iggins!

She found the irony as to how this had happened once upon a time, only at the time she didn't fear this boy. "Gazzy, why haven't you beaten this yet?" He pushed a few buttons and began to play the game. "I _am _the better gamer anyway." Gaz swallowed, that _voice_. That was the voice he used that night. The so sure of himself, the 'I can do whatever I want and you can't stop me' voice. He paused the game and looked at her, an eyebrow rising.

"Iggins…"

"Gazzy." She swallowed, her throat dry. Would he do it again? Would he cause her more pain?

_Fine take the damn thing! Just get away from me now! I can't stand you…please…go away. _

He seemed to notice the pain on her face and looked as if he was stepping towards her. She almost rejoiced as Zim came up behind him and coughed. Iggins sat up strait and dropped the GS 2 on Gaz's lap, walking away with a laugh. Zim looked at her for a moment before the realization kicked in. He squatted down, hands resting on his knees. He glared for a moment, head tilted, trying to discover what had her so vexed.

"What-"

"Don't. Not here, not know." She shut the game and stuffed it into her bag, legs drawing up to her chest. She put her head on it and bit her lip demanding herself not to sob. She could hold all the pain in until she saw that boy. That annoying boy. Zim seemed to at least piece together her fear of the boy, but that was the extent of that. He sat next to her, a bit closer then normal, and watched her. Pulling a sandwich out of nowhere he put it in front of her before getting up to find her brother, all the while keeping an eye on Iggins as he ran about with his friends.

-

-

-

**Yeah, that is it for now. More later. Whatever you think happened…well that depends on what you think. **

**Let us just say Iggins is a bad, bad boy. **

**Reviews are appreciated. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the interest. **

**-**

**-**

**-**

Dib was fairly surprised when Zim came to him days ago about Gaz. His confusion as to why she freaked out and why she seemed to cry was what scared Dib. When Gaz did that in public he became worried. She wouldn't talk to him though; about anything. So when Gaz decided to lock herself in her room all weekend he wasn't too surprised, but he was very worried, so worried as to show up at Zim's to try to understand what the alien had seen. The poor alien had no idea what he had seen; but he too wanted to know.

Dib sighed and put his head back down on the pillow. He had slept in today. It was Saturday afternoon by now, he had woken up earlier to find Zim; returned and went back to sleep by around eight that morning. It was now almost two. He stood slowly, allowing his back to pop in the process. Making his way slowly to his computer he turned it on; then checked his cell phone next to it. Two missed calls; same person: Zita.

Sometimes he thought she liked him, then others he wondered if she was playing him. He put the phone down, not wanting to ponder on it. "I'll call her later…" He waited for his internet connection to pop up and then he put his head down on his nightshirt's sleeve. He felt awful, maybe he was getting sick. Sniffing he looked up as his e-mail came onto the screen. The 'Swollen Eyeball' had sent him another form to look at concerning a Yeti in Canada and if he wanted to investigate. He sat and looked at it a moment before replying with a yes asking for the time and place to meet. When he turned 18 they had taken a particular interest in him, asking him to do more and expecting that too.

None of them believed Zim was an alien. Maybe that was the last straw; when he had stopped trying to prove Zim an alien and just keeping him in line. He sighed and sat a moment longer staring at the screen. Getting up he grumbled to himself about showering and B.O.; walking into the bathroom to do just that.

Gaz sat in the room nearby and continued to flip through her diary. She had kept this thing for three years now, ever since the 'incident'. She swallowed the lump in her throat as she read over the suicidal thoughts; the hate and anger, rage. All these emotions wrapped up like that. How had she lived? The boy had continued to torment her even after that. She had assumed that if he got what he wanted then he would leave her be. She was terribly wrong about that. He had only gotten worse. If she recalled the other day he had grabbed her butt in the hall and squeezed; hard.

She threw the diary at the wall and let out a loud huff. Once upon a time her goal in life was to beat ever single video game known to human kind. When Zim appeared it had been in the universe and all else out there. Now though, now she lived to get through it all. She wanted to prove that she was a human, and had some right to be treated with respect. Most people did, but she wanted respect from Iggins. Her legs squeezed together uncomfortably. She felt weak all of the sudden; getting up she left her room, her house, and down the street within seconds; not really knowing where she went.

She would be there in her pajamas with no bra on, and once again she didn't give a flying fuck.

-

-

-

Zim hated weekends. After the whole 'I don't care anymore' thing he got bored rather easily. He could go work on his PAK some more; or maybe contact Skoodge and see how he was going and how far off he was. All in all, anything to do right now would be worth it. Gir was making waffles again. If he didn't leave now he would have to eat them all. No Nick this time to help him eat them. His stomach rumbled, but he remembered what Gir put in them. Soap, wood, beans, corn, and all things not belonging in a waffle; he felt sick already his eyes searching for the bucket. Slipping under the couch Zim went into his lab. Surly there was something to do. As he looked about he noticed a flashing light on the big screen. A growl rose in his throat. The 'tallest' were calling him.

Coughing and moving over to the screen he pushed the button and watched as Red and Purple looked at him with their smiles. Nasty smiles that is, there was something about them that always made him angry. "My _'Tallest'_." He acknowledged. The two seemed to bite their lips but said nothing to the comment.

"How is your _mission?_" They never called him Zim anymore. They knew he had a better title, a title they feared would be heard by others, but to say it would mean they excepted it.

"Good, I am currently looking into the mating rituals of those _filthy Earth-Monkeys._" He said, knowing that his mission was to 'observe' so that is what he took to doing, observing. Red's eye twitched and Purple tilted his head to the side.

"That is nasty Z-" He stopped himself there. Zim rolled his eyes and looked to the side as the squid experiment stirred. He needed to find the chicken so he could combine the two bodies together.

"Unlike when I was younger this has nothing to do with meats. That is just the 'wooing' process for a select group. The children like that more, adults go for candy, chocolate, condoms." He stopped there and arched an invisible brow. The tallest looked confused so he just snickered to himself. At that they looked embarrassed. "Is there anything else you needed?"

"Skoodge will arrive shortly we believe. A great addition to your _family._" With that Purple bust out laughing and Red scolded him before smiling at Zim and turning off the screen. Zim stared at it a moment.

"Computer!" The computer replied with it's normal bored tones. "How long did they wait for me to pick up?"

"Two hours." It groaned and coughed.

"You have a virus again, remind me to fix you. And two hours?! They must have had _something _better to say to Zi- me." He corrected. Turning he decided he might as well fix the computer and work on his skin project. Maybe before the weekend he would have normal human skin colors.

-

-

-

Gir had let her in with no questions asked. The robot liked her, enough to allow her access to his master's domain with no questions. She sat at the table as he piled stacks and stacks of waffles before her. For some reason though, she ate them all. Gir and Mini-Moose seemed pleased. They both liked her it seemed. _Strange._

She kicked her feet at the high chair, her feet not touching the ground as she ate. "Why don't you have a bedroom?" She asked as she stuffed another waffle in her mouth. Gir laughed and hit Mini-Moose as if it was his knee.

"We don't **sleep!** We eat!" he gave her more waffles. At this point she was starting to taste the soap. "I have a special one coming up next! It has tree in it!" Gaz held a hand to her mouth. "Bucket is over there." He pointed and held out the 'e' sound. Gaz hiccupped and pushed the food away. The clock said it was four in the afternoon by now, and Gir said Zim was there. Just not here. She stood and prepared to leave, no longer knowing why she came when Zim appeared from the lab.

-

-

-

Maybe it was time to act out on the boy. Gaz, for the first time in the alien's life on Earth, would not defend herself. Zim was surprised. The first time he was the exchange between the two he thought she was just having an off day. Yet it continued for weeks after that. He knew something had to be done. The sad thing, though not unexpected, was that Dib did nothing about it either. Or maybe he had in his own way. Zim only knew that he should do something, he just didn't have any idea what that was yet. Maybe take his brain out and put his heart in the empty space. Or maybe he could switch the positions of his arms and legs? He had wanted to do that to Dib once, yet never got to. Swiftly this became something he _really _wanted to do, more for himself then Gaz. He set to work making plans, he could use a new test subject anyway. Nick had gotten away years ago. That was a happy child.

Well, Nick didn't really escape or anything, he still would return for waffles. _Nasty, nasty waffles._ Zim made a gauging noise at the thought. He scratched his chin and made his way to the elevator; his skin project would wait for a Besides, his skin had been this color for years, the humans may be suspicious of it. He snickered; yeah right. He made his way to the toilet lid and could smell the waffles, nasty, NASTY waffles.

As he stepped out of the toilet he stopped. The very girl who had been in his thoughts for the morning, since her brother's hasty entrance and acquisitions. She sat chewing on a peanut butter waffle. Gir was running to the fridge to get her some more milk. Though it wasn't the first thing he noticed he did notice her apparel. To human standards this was normal, but to him it was…very reviling. She looked like she was getting sick of the waffles for she pushed her plate away after the mentioning of the bucket and stood. She turned just in time to have Zim try to go back to the lab. He didn't want to deal with things now. He had no idea how to deal with anything yet. She tilted her head to the side and sighed. "Don't wanna talk to me today Zim?" He stepped forward and shrugged.

"Hello Gaz."

-

-

-

**Yeah for thoughts! Thanks for all the love and such. I am workin' on romance and such but with a pairing like this that would take a _long _time so watch for it. **

**Melimea**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the wait; life kicks in now and again ya know?**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Dib sighed and rubbed his head. So Zim was trying to understand the whole sex thing. The question was if he was actually doing 'it'. Could he? Dib's head slammed down on the dining table. He didn't want to think about_ that! _What about Gaz? What role did she play in all this? He couldn't turn a blind eye to the fact that Zim seemed to see something in her, at least more than most human boys did. That was his main concern. They two hung out a lot; could that mean that they also _did it_ a lot too? He felt a hot rage fill him. If that green punk dared touch his sister…!

He jumped out of his skin as Gaz walked into the house and slammed the door. Their eyes met a moment and he had to ask. "Where have you been?"

"I went to Zim's 'base'." She mumbled walking to the refrigerator and pulling out some milk, the taste of waffle still in her mouth.

"Why did you go there?"

"Cause I wanted to. Why do you care Dib?" Her eye was open a bit as she glared in his general direction and put the milk up after taking a swig.

"Because I care about you," He looked down at his laptop and started typing. Gaz rolled her eyes, sure he cared but once he voiced it he seemed to move on. One of her eyebrows rose and she moved over to read what he was typing. "A project for my psychology class on the human mind and how it reacts to things. You always assume I am up to something." He chuckled. She grunted and moved to the stairs. "Going to play your game?"

She just waved a hand at rushed there to do just that.

Dib smiled a bit and exited out of the project. Back to Zim, or the situation that was surrounding Zim. The alien had actually done something so human it scared Dib. He made sure that Gaz actually had left, waiting for her door to slam. It only took a moment before that happened. Pulling out a cell phone Dib called the most reliable source on Zim; Gir.

-

-

-

Dib had given Gir a cell phone long ago, a good year or so. The robot rejoiced at this and had taken to talking on it for hours. And he had a problem with slipping information about his master when talking to anyone; though when he did most didn't have any idea what he was talking about. So now Gir sat on Mini-Moose, who sat on the table, talking on his phone. Gir honestly had no topic today. Something about the neighbors cat and kitty-litter. Dib sighed deeply before inquiring about Zim's heath. That set the robot off on a whole new subject that had Dib typing furiously into the night.

His cell phone rested on the table next to his computer, he hadn't moved all day other then going to the bathroom. Gaz had yet to emerge from her room; though Dib knew that didn't mean she hadn't left. He knew she escaped through her window every now and then.

Dib had pulled up an old file he started years ago on the Irken PAK. He knew that Irken's needed the PAK in order to survive, but according to Gir some Irkens did not require one to function. Skoodge, was the topic that got him going. According to Gir, Skoodge was another Irken being sent to help Zim on Earth. Dib doubted that. They all knew that Earth was an exile planet now, even Zim did. If Dib recalled correctly, which he did, Zim was now more superior because of Earth; and taller. And in the Irken civilization tall was power.

Gir said Zim was trying to discover a way to make it possible to survive without the PAK. To live life without a device that kept it going. Tak had discovered how as well, yet Zim didn't know where to find her. Dib had thought about trying to find it on the ship; yet he didn't think he would have much luck there. Maybe he could ask Gaz…no! He had another issue with her too. He suddenly remembered the fat boy Iggins. That was a much larger issue for him. He wanted to know what that boy was doing! Why he was doing it, and why he had to do it to Gaz. His hand fisted on the mouse. Gaz wouldn't do anything about it, nor had she acted against the boy on it. That was grounds for a thrashing. No one hurt his little sister in any way, shape or form. He rested his head on the edge of the table, mouse still fisted in his hand, and thought hard. What could it be? With a deep sigh he let his eyes close.

Membrane was home, the door shut swiftly behind him. The clock on the microwave indicated that it was around ten p.m. and that was a bit early for the scientist. Dib looked up at his father and smiled. Membrane nodded and scratched his chin as he rummaged through the fridge. "How was work dad?" The man grunted, meaning something bad happened. "Do I need to get you a caffeine shot?" Dib rose to find on in the drawer but Membrane told him no as he sat down with an apple. Dib put it back in the drawer and moved to the chair he just rose from. "What happened? Did Murrey get out again?" Murrey was their test monkey. He currently held twelve different types of diseases, some not yet discovered yet. That poor monkey. Dib had been trying to find a way to kill it, put it out of it's misery, without others finding that is was him; yet he never did. Membrane chuckled.

"Dib," Dib perked up at that, it was serious if his father used his name. "I need your help." Membrane looked as if he was experiencing pain by saying that and Dib looked like he would cry. Recognition from the greatest scientist, yet better than that; his own father! Membrane pulled down his collar and bit into the apple. Dib, tugging on his smiley shirt waited patiently for the news.

"Dad?"

"I need your paranormal expertise."

Dib almost fainted.

-

-

-

Gaz sighed as she climbed the final step to their roof. She had heard Membrane enter the house and had then decided she wanted some air. She _had _been playing her game for six hours; her eyes hurt really badly. She closed the door behind her as she walked across their flat roof. Well; the side that was flat in the back. She moved to the telescope that Dib stopped using and smiled to herself. She was the only person to ever see her smile. Or Gir; but only because he really did make her happy. She fingered the end and watched the scope move side to side as she pushed and pulled. Her gaze soon moved up to the stars. They lived in the city, if you saw stars at night then there was an electricity problem or blackout nearby. Tonight she saw no stars. Gaz really wondered what was out there. She knew that there was life, not intelligent, but there was life. She wondered what other Irkens, who weren't Zim and Tak, were like. What other aliens looked life. Maybe there was a planet out there were she could fit in.

Her eye found its way into the lens. She moved the telescope about trying to find anything but nothing could be found. Nothing _she _could find anyway. Dib always found something 'cool' within the first few seconds. She stepped back and her stance slouched a bit. She felt empty. Moving a few steps backwards she found the ladder leading to the steeper part of the roof. The area that Dib once listened into space at. He found so many alien signals. Why was it that she didn't find any of this interesting until now? Maybe because she was older, and wondering the same things. She stopped at the edge of the house and sat down, her legs dangling off this end, arms supporting her weight as she leaned back and looked up.

She felt alone, she felt tired, and she felt empty. She bit her lip as she felt her eyes water. "Damnit." She muttered to herself closing her eyes as a tear slipped out. This wasn't her! Years ago she knew she would grow up to be an evil, horrible girl. Yet karma had come back and bit her before that. For all the terrible things that she did, something just as bad happened to her. Something that scared her forever. Not visibly, but mentally. She pulled her legs to her chest and leaned forward. Her gaze landed on the lawn and the force field around it. "How does Dib do it?" He was treated so badly as a child. He was still treated that way by a select few. "How _did_ Dib do it?" Her head rested on her knees as she let a few more tears fall.

Who would believe that the future Queen of Darkness was crying on her roof of a pained heart?

-

-

-

Gir had gone too far. Zim sat on the couch scrolling through his call log. He had always wondered how Dib knew so much about Zim's personal life and now he knew. Gir, his _trusted and most loved_ sidekick told him! Zim was beyond furious; he was confused. The main reason he took the phone was to call Dib, yet he couldn't do it. Not only because it was ten, but because Dib _knew._ One of the reasons Dib stopped trying to expose Zim was resting in his black glove. With a final sigh Zim put it on the table by the couch and slouched back. He couldn't worry about that now, he had more issues. The one person who he held higher then his tallest two years ago was in much pain; and they wouldn't tell him why.

Gaz had shown up on his doorstep; and it looked like she was crying. Well, that is what Gir told him at least. Upon stuffing her with waffles she went from sad to sick; fair trade off. Zim mumbled to himself a bit as he watched Gir cry for his phone back. Tonight was his dance night with the men in the white van; he would _need _his phone. Zim rolled his red eyes and tossed the phone at the robot. Gir delighted and danced a bit before stepping into his suit by the door and stuffing Mini-Moose into his head. He ran out to the van, which was waiting for him, and took off into the night. Somehow, this made Zim feel angry. How dare Gir not at least say good-bye!

Zim would be the last to say it aloud; but he _was_ lonely without Gir or Mini-Moose. It was ten o' clock and he had nothing to do. With a deep chuckle he decided he would make plans for himself. Standing tall he stalked to the closet that the robot-parents once lived. He had put them in the lab for more work a year ago and never gotten around to it. In the closet now rested human clothes. Tossing off his Irken uniform he quickly slipped into some blue jeans and a black T-shirt with a sandwich on it. He looked like a normal teen would dressed like this. He pulled his small computer from his PAK and typed in a few things. His eyes became blue with pupils, his hair grew into it's pony-tail, his hands got an extra robotic finger in the glove, and his skin lost a tad of it's green. He still was green though.

He slipped a jacket over his shoulders and took a step out into the cold air. He waited a moment as his PAK slipped through the jacket and reappeared on the other side, to appear as if he wore a backpack on his shoulders. It was now a deep blue and had straps around his arms to look that way. He set a scowl on his face, a habit he picked up a long time ago from Tak, this tended to scare away most.

He didn't know where he was going; but just like the humans he needed cool air and a long walk to set his head right. And he had so much to think about. He enjoyed watching the humans, he felt an attachment to them now, and he hated himself for this attachment. That was another reason he gave up on this planet. Looking to his left he saw into a window; a family sitting to a dinner. He sneered and walked past. He loved it so much he hated it. He _wanted _that. He looked to his right. The window on the second floor had a light on and the shadow of a small child watching TV could be seen. He growled at himself. Somehow he ended up at the Dib-beast home.

He stood before it for a short while and stared at the ground, his eyes were glaring at the grass, hands in his pockets. He looked so human at that moment.

His head shot up as he heard a soft noise above him. He paled a bit, a little fear maybe? Gaz was on the roof; crying.

-

-

-

**I promise a better chapter next time. Thanks again for the love! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Gaz didn't mean to do it. She didn't mean to make a _huge _mistake. Mostly she didn't mean to land in the aliens arms. She, if possible, was so embarrassed she may hide in her blankets for days.

She had been on the edge of the house, and had fallen. She didn't jump. She didn't _jump. _She _didn't _jump. No matter how many times she said it, it didn't sound true. Zim had caught her though. She was freaked out about how he had been there though. Did he make it a habit to stalking her now? She kept her eyes closed as she listened to his footsteps. She had guessed that he would take her back inside yet he didn't. She had no idea where they were going and it was beginning to freak out. He had to know she was awake by how often she stiffened or relaxed.

"Don't pretend." He mumbled turning. His arms were rather slim, she mused as her eyes opened up. She didn't look at him but looked strait head.

"You can put me down; I mean I didn't get hurt or anything." His mouth tightened into a small line, he was angry. "Zim?"

"You jumped from a roof. Are you _trying_ to hurt yourself!?" He growled. Gaz stared up at him in shock. He was _concerned _for her? She glared up at him. "No," he read her mind it seemed. "I am not putting you down." Gaz folded her arms and grumbled something.

"I didn't _try_ to hurt myself. I slipped trying to get up." She said starting to struggle out of his grasp, and failing. "Take me _back!_" she hissed.

"We need to have a talk anyway Little Gazzy." She shuttered. That _name!_ Iggins called her that. She shut her eyes.

"I don't want to talk."

"We are going to talk. Or I'll put a…something on your head…" he had no idea what it was called. They ended up at his house within minutes, how did he walk so fast anyway? And did he _really **think **_that he would get her to talk?! Foolish green alien. She took her first chance and jumped out of his grasp but didn't run. She enjoyed his base more than her own home. Even though her house had expensive things and had _bedrooms and bathrooms_ she liked his more.

"Will you ever remodel this thing?" she muttered walking in. Gir had tacos on the table; he sat watching the 'Angry Monkey Show' and eating a taco with extra cheese.

"Someday I'll get to that." He had a list to get through and remodeling is on the bottom of that list. She walked swiftly to the kitchen to grab a taco as Gir greeted her with a scream of fear. Gaz chewed on the taco and came back to the main room, sitting down next to Gir. Zim stood there for a long moments contemplating on the issue set before him; how would he get her to talk to him? With a deep sigh he tossed his coat at the couch and went to get a taco. He ate, though it took a lot to find something he liked.

Gaz watched him go with a scowl on her face. She was a little shocked that he was wearing some of the humans clothing but at the same time she knew it was coming. His detachment to his own race was the first sign that he was becoming more human. Was that his uniform on the floor? She picked it up after dusting her hands of taco crumbs and looked at it a bit. It looked so odd. It seemed segmented, yet it was solid.

Zim stood against the door frame to the living room and tried to understand what he was seeing. He didn't understand this girl at all. She had just jumped from her roof and yet she sat in his home as if nothing happened. "Talk," he said out loud. Gaz's head shot up and looked at him. "You know what I mean."

"There is nothing to say." She muttered letting his uniform drop to the floor. He watched it fall and smirked. "What?"

"You jumped."

"I fell!"

"You wanted to get hurt."

"It was an accident."

"He hurt you."

"It doesn't matter anymore!" A hand shot to her mouth. "Damnit," she breathed into her palm.

Zim seem interested now that she let a little information slip. He took a step into the room; Gir, realizing that something serious was taking place, took off to find Mini-Moose somewhere in the lab by jumping into the toilet. "What did he do?"

Gaz glared, eyes open enough to make it scary. Her hand dropped from her mouth and rested in her lap. Her other hand clasped it and she began to fidget a bit under his gaze. She didn't like feeling weaker than someone else. Especially if that other person was an alien who, up until last year, was dumber than a rock. "Nothing to concern yourself with." She wouldn't break, not tell him anything. Nothing.

He sat next to her, his back against the arm of the couch and his legs crossed. He just watched her. They knew each other fairly well; he knew how to make her feel awkward and also how to make her talk.

She let out a growl, or something that sounded like that, in his direction. She hated that look in his eyes. Well, she looked over, contact eyes. "Did you finish your skin treatment?" she asked keeping eye contact.

He shook his head no and continued to stare. "Don't get off topic. I asked a question, being the polite human that you are you should answer me."

He mouth formed a line as she spat out her response, "No."

His eyes squinted into a glare and he huffed. "You have to talk. You aren't going to get away, and you know you would rather tell me than let me see into your mind."

Her eyes got huge as she spun her head around to look at him. "You wouldn't!"

He smirked, "I have the technology, and this time I know how to use it. If you want things to be easy than you should tell me."

-

-

-

Red paced angrily on the main platform. Purple, sitting down below and eating some chips, watched him with interest. "How can we do this?" Red's voice echoed in the room, no Irkens working the room today.

"Do what?" Purple asked through a mouthful of food, his voice raising to be louder than his crunching.

"Haven't you been listening? The control brain told us what to do!"

"Oh…that." He stuffed in another chip and sucked on a juice box. Their food was so earthly it was strange. "So, just call Zim and move on." Purple wasn't afraid to say the name.

"Zi-" Red swallowed. "He wouldn't return even if he was commanded to! He has more power than us, and the brain knows that too!" Red slammed a hand on the railing. "We need to trick him, but how?" Red put a hand under his chin and tapped it as he thought.

Purple climbed the platform to stand next to his partner. "We could kidnap one of his humans." He took a sip. Red stared at him as if he had sprouted a new head.

"P-purple that is brilliant!" Purple stared at him confused. "And you have no idea what you did…" Red shook his head. "Zim has two humans he cares for; well, maybe not cares for, he likes more then most. That boy with the _huge _head and the girl of evil and all things corrupt, now how do we capture one."

Purple smiled as he stared at a screen, the rat people had rebelled again and were being tamed by the Irken soldiers at this time. He liked to watch the mayhem.

Red rested his head. The Control Brain wouldn't let them have their power. Which was why they were alone. Zim was taller, Zim had the power. Yet Zim wasn't here. So the Irkens, though they didn't know it, had no ruler at this time. The Brain made all commands. Red and Purple were powerless. Their PAKS had been re-programed too, they were regular Irkens again. They needed Zim so they could have power. They were tallest next to him, they would be his advisors.

Purple tossed the food on the ground and looked at Red. "The teleporter in his lab," Red exclaimed. "Remember around that white time of year? What did they call it?" he snapped his claw-like fingers trying to remember. "Chrismow?" He shook his head. "Whatever, he has a teleporting device in his lab none the less. We just need to get a human on that pad and hack into his system and then teleport them here! He will follow because of his need for them."

"He doesn't need them."

"Yes he does Purple. Remember when we called him last time. I had an officer copy some information from his PAK the last time he worked on it. The memories are in his PAK. He _needs_ them. Without them he would kill himself. So either way we win. If he dies we have power, and if he comes here we get power."

"Eh." Purple didn't care. He never liked all the power. He liked the free stuff. "What about Skoodge?"

"Oh yeah." Red shut his eyes. "We need to think some more." He sat down in the big chair on the platform, hands fisted on the arms. "We need to call Tak."

-

-

-

**Behold: Plot!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Gaz bit her lip. "I was thirteen at the time," she began; Zim, sitting across from her on the couch, listened intently. "He asked me on a date and I said okay, he promised me the cheat code for the 'Stone Club' in Vampire Piggy's Nine if I did. So I went along with it, since I didn't know it and all." She swallowed and pulled her legs up to her chest. Zim made a note on everything she did; how awkward she was, nervous, scared, and her eyes were wet. "It was great. He had dinner and a movie, it was amazing. I wasn't new to the whole dating thing. I had dated before him, but Iggins flattered me. He was slim, at that time, and his hair was wonderful. Truth be told yours is almost as amazing as his once was." Zim tugged on the ponytail at the end.

Gaz mumbled something else and Zim had to prompt her to speak up. "I went on multiple dates with him; he was great to me; for four months. Even Membrane approved of him." She looked up at him. "One night he took me to a drive-in movie." She laughed. "The movie was great. Well, the part that I saw at least. It was half-way through when he did something odd. I mean, yeah we kissed, but this was different. He seemed almost desperate to get to me. He was _violent_." She didn't say more for a moment, her face contorted in anger. Her voice was a whisper as she said the next thing. "He raped me."

Zim wasn't watching her anymore. His whole body shook with rage for a moment. That _pig _touched her. _He touched Gaz._ A wave of possessiveness rushed through him. Someone touched _his _human!

"He did it many times. I couldn't make him stop or go away. So I did the next best thing. I got fatter. I made myself unappealing. Lucky for me the new girl captured his attention."

Zim looked at her again, hands now clinched, voice hard. "What happened after that?"

Gaz looked up at him, her legs dropping and a hand resting on her flat belly. Zim didn't follow. Some human things were just too human for him. "I ended up pregnant." She let out a small laugh. How could se be doing this? She was acting human. She was showing emotions. She promised herself to threaten Zim within an inch of his life if he ever _thought _about telling anymore, or more importantly, Dib. "I never told anyone, and you better not either. But I was only thirteen at the time. My body didn't take it. My Uterus was too small; it wouldn't grow to accommodate _it._" Zim was confused at the terminology. Calling a baby 'it'? He racked his brain. She was un-attached? She wouldn't call the child an 'it' otherwise right?

"Gaz?" She didn't look at him. Her head was on her knees, for they once again were up to her chest. Her arms wrapped around them, she was in a fetal position.

"I fell into a depression." He heard her mutter out, he had to strain to hear her now. "I came out of it when Dib started to ask questions. Or I covered it up at least." She looked up at him; stains on her cheeks from the tears. "It was going to be a girl." She smiled at that. "Marsh, I wanted to name her Marsh." She put her head back down. "So what are you going to do? Send me away? Abandon me? Shun me? What more could anyone do to me? I have been through hell. I am still going through it. Where was God for me huh?"

Zim sighed. _God_, where are you now? They always got onto the topic of God. "Gaz." She didn't look at him as his hand rested on her lowered head.

-

-

-

Four weeks of Zim trying to make her be normal. Four weeks of Dib freaking out at the two and how they were constantly together. Four weeks of Gaz almost feeling normal again. Four weeks of protection from Iggins. Zim spent almost every moment he could near her at school. That seemed to scare the boy off. Even Dib didn't complain about that, but he was still uneasy.

Dib wanted to know what happened between those two. Even Zita asked him about it one day.

"Are they dating?" she asked him in a whisper one day at lunch as the two walked by. Dib's eye twitched behind his glasses.

"They better not be."

"You don't like Zim?" He looked at her as if she was crazy. "Well, you know what I mean. She looks happy and all ya know." She ran a hand through her purple hair. Dib didn't look at her as he was stared after the two.

"I don't like not knowing." Dib mumbled biting into an apple.

Zim and Gaz had taken their normal spots outside against the wall; Gaz said nothing, Zim said nothing. They just sat and ate. She rarely pulled her game out; that attracted Iggins attention. Which made Zim angry, _how dare that boy cause her to not be able to enjoy things she once loved?!_

She liked how Iggins kept distance. The only time she had to worry was during classes; and then next year when Zim and Dib were gone. A lump in her throat formed again. She didn't want to think about that, it was many few months away and she could think of a plan by then.

Zim looked over at her to make sure she was eating. "You're losing weight." He said looking at her wrist. They were smaller, noticeable in her belly and leg areas. He didn't like that. It made her look less healthy, in human standards.

"This is how girls are supposed to look." She muttered closing her new vampire novel. "Skinny is what guys like anyway." Zim snorted.

"Since when did you care?"

"I always did…"

"No you didn't."

She grunted and snatched the sandwich from his hand and bit into it. "Besides," he added. "Not all guys like that." She let out an angry laugh and finished off his sandwich.

"How is Gir doing?"

"Fine, fine." He waved a hand in dismissal of the topic. Gir had needed some tuning up a few days ago; his legs and arms fell off. "He should be up and running by tonight. I set him up to charge."

"Ah." She smiled. Gir made her happy, now and then. Zim noticed the smile; she was smiling in public now. "So, how are you?" She was implying something else.

The colder weather had set in, more rain and all now. So the shiver that ran up his spine was miss-understood by them both. "Fine."

"Seen any good _movies?" _

He swallowed. "Not in a while."

"Really? Cause I saw a good one the other day online." She smirked at his visible blush.

"Gaz, don't start with me on this."

"Zim! It is a nasty habit and you need to stop." She hissed.

"Yet you decide to bring it up. Man, today you are moo-dy." He drew out the 'moo'.

"Zim."

"I promise I haven't in some time now." He said opening up a physics book and staring at it for a moment. When she didn't look away he let out a sigh and slammed the book shut and looked at her, deciding not to do the homework anyway, it didn't matter anyway. "_What?_"

"_Nothing_." She stuffed her book into her backpack and stood up. For a moment she stood there looking at him, expecting something. "Zim? You wanna ditch the rest of the day?" He looked up at her, slightly confused.

"Isn't that a bad thing?"

"Who cares? I don't want to stay here, plus next hour I have Iggins in a class. Let's go do something." She almost sounded excited. Much more excited than having to go to school at least.

He grunted and stuffed his books under his arm and stood up. "Where to?" It wasn't like they could call his parents and he would get in trouble.

"Show me your lab." She muttered as they got closer to the edge of campus. He stopped.

"No."

"Why not! I mean _come on. _I told you my secret. Show me yours. Plus I have seen some of it already."

"I have far better secrets than my lab."

"But that one doesn't freak me out." She kept walking; even if he didn't follow she just wanted a day off. It was a Friday anyway; plus she had a test next hour she didn't study for. Half a block away Zim caught up to her.

"What do you want to see in my lab?"

"I want to hook up a video game to one of those screens. It would be awesome." She muttered turning in the direction of her home. "Just let me stop by my house first."

"I didn't say yes."

"It isn't like you can stop me now is it?"

"Why do you act this way?" he sighed rubbing his eyes in agitation.

"That's easy," she smirked. "Evil keeps me warm."

-

-

-

Red sighed and shook his head back and forth. It had been _over a month now_ and Zim had yet to have a human in his lab. This was taking way to long; Red needed Zim to get back to the Massive. He needed his power, and Purple wanted more snacks. Plus Zim had found their spy bug the other week and destroyed it. So they had no idea what was going on. Earth was complex. Without Zim's memories they didn't understand most things. Plus Zim had become _interesting _over the years. He was more than an amusement to them; he was something that they looked at with intrigue. He had changed so much that they scared the 'Tallest'.

He picked up another chip and stuffed it into his mouth. Purple had gone off to do…something. He wasn't paying attention to what Purple did anymore. Somehow he knew that Purple was liked more then he was by the control brain, if the control brain cared.

Red sighed and then turned to the screen before him in his den; the back of the ship, bottom level. Red had a den; as did Purple. That would be gone soon if Zim didn't come back, or die.

He had two windows open on the computer screen before him; one for Dib another for Gaz. He was trying to find a way to kidnap one of them. Gaz was constantly around Zim lately. Well, always it seemed. Red had been spectacle on this at first, yet as the weeks wore on he realized that he could use this to his advantage. Zim was still a little detached to this 'Dib' boy. So to kidnap Gaz meant he would return to Irk sooner.

The question was still how he could do this. If they took a voot cruiser it would take 6 months. If they took a shar cruiser it would take two. Red rubbed his chin as he scrolled down. This Gaz girl, she seemed to be very; well very unpleasant. He couldn't quiet comprehend how Zim seemed to enjoy her company. Though when he thought on it he wondered how he enjoyed Purples company.

Dib and Gaz were related.

So…could he kidnap both of them? That may push Zim off the edge. Would that be good or bad? He had a 'date' with Tak anyway; they had a lot to work on. Maybe the prison would bend the rules again and let her out two-hundred years early.

-

-

-

Dib opened his laptop on top of his desk in his room. In two weeks he was going to Canada with the swollen eyeball to find a Yeti making trouble with some local villagers in Alberta. Yet first he needed to work on something for his dad.

A month ago today his father asked him to help him with a little vampire problem. Well; honestly, there was much more to it than that. Membrane was seeing the ghost of his wife; everywhere. Being who Membrane was he couldn't let this be public. People were skeptic of such things. So he went to his 'poor insane son' for help. Though Dib didn't know what his father really wanted to happen here, he knew that he wanted to see his mother, at least once.

So Membrane built a new wing on the lab downtown for Dib to work on his 'Paranormal science'. Dib had started working there after school for a while, but even he wanted to take a break every now and then. So after school today, and plus after desperately trying to find Gaz, he came home. Lucky for him Zita saw her leave with Zim earlier. That didn't make him feel much better but at least a little better than before. He had a paper to work on anyway.

He started typing the first two lines but soon after cursed and slammed it shut. "God damnit," he muttered. "I can't focus. I have to find Gaz! And make sure Zim isn't doing anything _terrible _to her." He stormed out of the room and then down the stairs and headed out the door. He stopped dead as he opened the door; Zita stood there, turning the other way smoothing out her dress and hair. She coughed and sighed before turning, her hand raised as if to knock on the door. She gasped at seeing him and turned red.

"Ah…Dib!" She tried to cover up her embarrassment but failed as Dib gave her a lopsided grin. "I was just coming…to check on you!" Then she whispered. "Yeah that's it." She smiled brightly waiting for him to say something, anything, to make things less awkward.

Dib shut the door behind him and stuffed the keys in his pocket. "I'm going to go check on Gaz. You're free to join me if you want." He started walking away and she followed, delighted at the offer, she skipped at first until she was walking next to him.

"Why don't you trust Zim?"

"Do I have to say it? Every time I do people call me crazy." He rolled his eyes, yet had a huge smile on his face, though it wasn't happy.

Zita laughed and patted his shoulder. "We don't think _you're _crazy, just the _ideas._" He smiled slightly. "So why is Gaz hanging out with Zim so much?" She tried to change the subject a little, make him happier.

"I don't have any idea Z." He pulled his trench coat together more as a little gust of wind went through the city. "I think it may rain, you think so?" She nodded.

_I hate small talk,_ Dib thought to himself turning in the direction of Zim's home. _I suck at it._

"Yeah, rain is always good. The plants need it. Oh! Christmas is in four months ya know! What do you want? I decided to start shopping now, so I can start making list and such ya know? Do you have the newest season of Mysterious Mysteries? I could grab one from my dad's shop. He got them in stock the other day. Oh! What do you want to do for Halloween, are you going to trick-or-treat this year? Or are we to old for that? Maybe we are. OH well! I always love to watch the small children come around. Oh! _Zim's Dog!_ That blasted thing constantly comes over to my place, something about having the best kinds of lollipops or something like that…"

Dib smiled, a real smile; trust Zita to fill the empty, awkward silences with joyous things.

-

-

-

**Not long but not too short, trying to build up a plot here. So…it will get longer as it goes on and I get more into it. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

** Prepare for happiness and sorry all in one!  
**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Tak stormed into the room; cuffs around her wrist, and a scowl on her face. She looked extremely pissed. Red had summoned her a month ago, yet only now did the damn officers allow her to leave. She stood on the platform, arms in front of her, looking for Red. She shut her eyes and counted to ten. Her anger issue was kicking in again. She was almost at tall as Red, yet a good head and a half shorter. Bless her height.

Red was sitting on a couch not far away, legs crossed, arms resting on the chair. He was watching her storm about the platform muttering to herself; and sometimes about him. He found comfort that he filled her with rage. He decided to watch a bit longer and think on what he was going to say.

"Red!" She fumed spinning around looking at the darkened room room. Lucky for him where he sat was dark, and where she stood was bright. She let out a snarl as she dropped down and sat cross-legged on the floor. Her arms crossed, the chains making a noise as she did so.

"That isn't the most flattering way to sit you know?" he called across the room. Her head spun around to his direction to glare. "Don't look that way, it isn't becoming." He sighed and rose floating to the platform. She continued to glare at him as he stood towering over her.

"Why did you release me?" She ground out, her teeth clenched together.

He laughed; and it wasn't pleasant, it was rather loud and harsh. "I like you! Isn't it obvious?" She felt like spitting at him. When he noticed the look his sighed and slouched. "I need information about Zim." She perked up, her interest flared; she still hadn't gotten over what he did to her. "He…is…well…there is a lot of things that have happened these past years you have been in jail." Sighing he did something odd, he sat down across from her, arms resting on his knees.

"We need to bring him back here, but we all know that by now he wouldn't do that freely." With the confused look on her face he sighed. "Zim became…_tall._" Her head jumped back a bit, that was a _major thing._

"How tall?"

"Taller than me."

She gasped. "The control Brain! It must know about that!"

"It always knew, and it is enraged at Purple and my lack of care. It striped us of power, our PAK's have been reprogrammed," he pulled a bag of chips from nowhere and grabbed a handful of chips. "Unless we get him to return we have no power, and Irk has no ruler." He popped a chip into his mouth and chewed loudly.

"What do you want me to do than _Red?_" She delighted in the disrespect she was allowed.

His glare was stuck to his face for a full minute before he replied.

-

-

-

Gaz 'wooted' in delight as she beat Zim once again and 'Rampage of the Monkies". The alien sucked at these games. She tossed the controller at the ground and leaned back on a giant pillow. Zim was glaring at the screen, fingers still above the analog stick.

"You _suck._" That was such a human thing to say too. She smirked as she looked at her nails, no dirt; clean.

"Yeah, I do don't I?" She let out a maniacal laugh at that and then pushed against the pillow before grabbing at the controller to play survival mode alone as he moped at losing to a _girl._ "How is Gir?" She asked as she destroyed New York. He put the control down and stood up, moving to a room attached to the one they currently were in, the one they played in was filled with giant screens. He used to talk to the Tallest on that thing. He typed into a pad on the wall to check the levels. "Zim?"

"Another minute or so and he can be stable." He plopped back down next to her to watch. "How can you obsess with such a game?!"

"Shut it. Besides, you like destruction, so why can't I?" She muttered moving her body along with the monkey. She was already on level five. Only twenty-seven more to go. "Why did he fall apart anyway?" Her eyes were open enough to show the pupils.

"Age, and the fact that he is so _advanced_ compared to other SIRS. And I do like destruction, _destruction is nice!_ You, though, don't need to like it becau-" He had a small screen pop up before him moments later, the words _TALLEST _flashing in green on the screen. He groaned and looked over at her. "I think you should leave."

"No way in hell." She muttered saving her game. "I want to see these _Tallest_ of yours that you once looked up too." She pulled her legs up to her chest and watched.

He sneered and looked to the screen after allowing them though. Purple sat in a spinning chair, as he spun he greeted Zim. He would say Zim's name, only if Red wasn't around. Zim nodded. He liked Purple far more than Red, if only because he was far more pleasant, and stupid. "Zim!" He said happily. "Human girl!"

Gaz looked at him, her head turned to the side. "Hi."

Zim waited for Purple to get to the point. "Zim, I have called to warn you about something that needs your attention." Zim looked skeptical before nodded for him to continue. "The Control Brain wants you to return to Irk. Irk is without a ruler at this time. Since Red had us not bring you back the Brain became enraged!" He made movements with his hands. "So Red and I need you to return."

"You know I wont, I just shall let you two control things-"

"No!" He exclaimed jumping up from the chair, and arm outstretched. "Our PAK's have been re-programmed Zim. You _know _what that means! We have no power. You must tell the Brain about this. And Red, oh Red! He is so angry right now! He has this whole plan to-" The screen blacked out with an Irken symbol was on the screen, indicating that they were to wait. Zim was suddenly worried a bit. Red was planning something.

"Zim…"

"I think you should go home now Gaz." He unplugged the system and handed it to her. Gaz muttered something and then glared at the screen.

"You aren't going back are you?"

"I don't know right now. I don't plan too."

She 'hmphed' then left the base, heading to home. Zim continued to stare at the screen. What could he do about this? If Purple was worried than there must be a problem. What could they possibly do? For the first time in a long while Zim wanted Gir around to relieve the tension. The screen eventually blacked out, meaning the transmission was canceled. He grabbed a corner or a pillow and tossed it against a wall, the other one following soon after. He had some planning to do. Lots of planning to do.

The first thing he did was go to the room with Gir in it. The robot was awake and floating in the containment tube looking about him and swimming in the liquid. Pressing a few buttons and making sure his levels were correct, Zim let the robot out. Gir saluted his master waiting for a command.

"How are you feeling Gir?"

"Fine my lord!" His eyes were red for a few seconds and then turned blue as he clutched his stomach and laughed. Zim nodded, this behavior no longer bothering him as it once did.

"Gir, we are going to be taking a trip in a few days. And it will be a _very long trip_. I want you to finish any business you have and prepare, understood? First though I want you to make sure Gaz is at her home. Then I want you to set the defenses again." He knew that most of this would not even register for the robot but he had to at least make sure the purple haired girl got home okay and wasn't doing stupid things again. "Gir!" he snapped his fingers a few times in front of the robots face. "Check on Gaz than you can goof off okay?" He nodded as the red flashed in Gir's eyes. "I'll be trying to contact Purple."

-

-

-

Dib was standing at Zim's doorstep, Zita next to him poking at the puffin-fish on sticks. "Such odd things aren't they?" She delighted as they came back up as she poked them. "So is he home?"

"I don't know, hang on." He peeked in through a window, to check for anything strange. Upon finding nothing he pushed open the door. When no Gir showed up he was a little peeved. The house had no sign of life in it. "I guess now." He turned to walk down the path and stopped at the end of the yard; not only to wait on Zita but because he heard a noise. It was like a metallic crunching noise. Maybe Gir was around here somewhere. He looked about the yard and ended up finding the robot in a tree with a box of pizza. The grease was running down his face; momentarily he wondered if Gir actually digested this food or if it was stored inside his hollow body.

Zita looked at it with large eyes and tugged on Dib's sleeve hoping he would explain. "Zim's sidekick." His lip curled up at her expression. "Told you." He walked over to the tree until he was directly under Gir before he jumped a bit and caught a branch. He did this until he was across from Gir on the same branch. The robot offered him the last piece before tossing the box down to the ground. Dib held the piece, not eating it, as he spoke. "Gir? Where was Zim today?"

"I don't know." He was watching Zita. "Her hair reminds me of a balloon!" He was about to jump down when Dib put a hand on his head.

"Was he with Gaz?"

The robot stared at him a moment, mouth open, before he exclaimed almost in a panicked voice. "I was supposed to find her!" He jumped up and the rockets in his feet went off in the direction of Professor Membrane's house.

"Come on Zita!" He grabbed her hand and started running towards his house. "We gotta find out what's up here."

Zita followed, still extremely confused as to what was going on.

-

-

-

Gaz sat on her bed with a puzzled expression. That purple Irken, Purple how original, had warned Zim about something that was going to happen if he didn't return soon. Could that affect her in any way? Surely not, after all, if had any idea what damage she could do, as long as they weren't Iggins. She tugged at the tentacle on one of her many stuffed animals. They still were her defense systems, she just had less use for them anymore. Dib wasn't as stupid as he once was, he left her alone and didn't sneak into her room.

She needed to make friends. That random thought seemed to cause her to laugh. Maybe it was the realization that Zim was leaving, and soon after Dib would too. Who would protect her next year? She bit her lip. No one would.

She got up and placed the squid on a shelf along her wall before leaving her room. Who in her school could she possibly befriend? Let alone stand to be around for more than ten seconds. She couldn't make a list, no one came to mind. Maybe that was because she never really looked at people. If anyone tried to talk to her she either threatened them death, or ignored them. Could she have missed some important things? Could she have had a good boyfriend long ago before Iggins? Could she had a best friend who would listen to her talk about video games and not laugh at her? Or someone who she could confide her darkest secret in and not kill the boy yet make him leave?

She swallowed a lump in her throat. She had someone like that already.

That terrified her.

Just as she entered the living room Gir jumped on the door causing it to fall down and the hinges to break. "My master sent me!" he said in a deep voice, his body red.

"Why?" she asked moving past him to grab a can of 'poop soda'.

Gir looked at her and then shrugged. "Ah I don't know. He told me to and I did and now I leave!" With that he flew away.

"What a strange day," she mumbled leaning against the doorframe of the kitchen as she wondered how she was going to fix the door before Membrane got home. Moments later a panting Dib and Zita entered the room. Dib, though trying to catch his breath, had a look of rage as he saw the door. "Gir," she mumbled walking past to the couch and turning on the news. "Hey Zita." She muttered flipping the channel to find her fathers face.

Zita waved from her position against the wall; her hands on her knees and her body bent forward as she huffed. After a minute Dib straitened up and adjusted his glasses that had slid down his nose a little. He checked on Zita first making sure she hadn't knocked out before he stood back to look at the door. "Damn." He muttered as he lifted it and moved it to the wall. "What was Gir doing here?" he asked as if it wasn't important. They all knew that was all he could think about.

"Zim sent him." She took a sip before getting up and handing it to Zita. Nice act of the day; now to do two hundred mean ones. She walked to the wall and typed in a few things on the hidden keypad Membrane set up years ago for house repair. A hologram of a door appeared and slowly it became a solid.

"Why would Zim send Gir to check on you?"

"Ask him not me." She shrugged and took the can back from Zita once the girl held out her hand. Zita was now fixing creases in her dress and Dib was cleaning his glasses. "On a date or something?" Zita turned beat red and Dib just laughed. _Oh, bad move Dib, she isn't going to know what to think of that one._

"Nah, just hanging out." Zita went from red with embarrassment to a little angry and confused. Gaz rolled her eyes. "Uh," he seemed to notice he made a mistake, but not sure what he did. "You two want to go grab a piazza?" Gir's recent slice made him hungry. Gaz almost said yes, except Iggins worked at **B**loaty's now and she had no desire to see him.

"You go with Zita. Bring me back the leftovers. I have some homework and I feel a little tired so I'll go to bed early."

"Okay, come on Zita." He headed out the new door and waited on the sidewalk for Zita. Zita turned to Gaz and smiled.

"Thank you." She then rushed out to join Dib.

Gaz stepped forward and closed the door. Her head rested on the wood and she let a small smile spread on her face. Her amber eyes opened a single tear escaped. _God she wanted that. _

"No problem." She promptly whipped the tear away and left the room, leaving the TV on for Dib when he got home later. Maybe she would go to bed early.

-

-

-

**I _like _Zita.**

**Updates are fun; thank you all for the lovely reviews. It encourages me to see people like this story so far. I didn't think to many would like it but I guess some do. Hugs for all, plus a giant cookie shaped like a penguin, because they are cool. **


End file.
